Back at One
by erfan18
Summary: I know its been a while, but thats what writers block will do to you. Enjoy and please R/R
1. Default Chapter

Back at One  
  
A young woman stood outside a large building holding a sheet of paper in her hand "county General" she said "Well I guess this is the place" she said folding the paper up and walking in. It was different from any other place she had worked and way busier "Excuse me" she said to the middle aged man behind the desk   
  
"Yes?" the man said sounding annoyed  
  
"I'm Catherine Mackenzie, I'm starting my first day today and I'm supposed to be talking to a Dr. Weaver" she said  
  
"Hold on I'll get her" the man said going back to the computer "have a seat over there" he continued pointing to the chairs. Catherine sat there for at least a half an hour until she saw a red haired lady walk towards her  
  
"Catherine Mackenzie?" she asked   
  
"Yes I am" Catherine said standing up and shaking her hand  
  
"I'm Dr. Weaver, welcome to County General" Kerry said   
  
"Thank you I was beginning to think nobody would come and talk to me" Catherine said  
  
"Sorry we're busy today" Kerry said "Well I guess I'll introduce you to your resident you'll be working under" she said walking over to the desk "Hey Pratt, your student is here" Kerry said talking to the young resident  
  
"Oh hi my name is Greg Pratt, and yours is?" he asked   
  
"Catherine, but all my friends call me Cat," she said  
  
"Well welcome Car I guess I'll give you a tour then we can't start getting to work," Pratt said. After the tour Cat was up at the front desk looking through the charts  
  
"Slim pickings huh?" a man asked  
  
"Yeah I know," she said turning around   
  
"John Carter you must be the new med student" he said  
  
"Catherine hi" she said shaking his hand  
  
"Is it your first day?" Carter asked  
  
"Yeah is it that obvious?" Cat asked  
  
"A little don't worry you'll get used to it" Carter said walking away.  
  
"Hmm not bad looking" Cat said to herself before finding the chart that she wanted  
  
"Cat, what are you doing?" Pratt asked   
  
"I was going to go look at this lady in three" Cat said  
  
"No I want you to work on some sutures in the suture room, we're backed up" Pratt said taking the chart and walking away  
  
"Oh I think I'm going to love it here" Cat said walking towards the suture room   
  
"Hi Mr. Enger I'm Catherine and I'm going to be suturing your leg" Cat said getting the supplies  
  
"I don't want you I want my regular doctor where is she?" the man said grumbling he was obviously drunk  
  
"I'm sorry but you're going to have to settle for me" Catherine said  
  
"Whatever," he said before passing out. Thirty sutures one bad accident and three kids with chicken pox later it was about time for her to go home, she decided to head up to the roof before she left  
  
"Oh god I could use one of these" she said pulling a cigarette out  
  
"That sounds familiar," a woman said coming towards her  
  
"Abby Lockhart" the woman said  
  
"Catherine Mackenzie, but you can call me Cat," she said taking a drag  
  
"First day?" Abby asked  
  
"Yeah" she said  
  
"How did it go?" Abby asked  
  
"Not to bad, I think I'll like it here" she said  
  
"Well that will probably change later" Abby said  
  
"Yeah" Cat said flicking the ash of her cigarette  
  
"Abby you ready to go?" a man with a deep accent said coming towards them "Oh you must be the new student, my name is Luka" he said shaking Cats hand  
  
"Hi" Cat said "Well I think I'm going to be going now before I fall down good night" Cat said heading back inside. She went out to the parking garage to her car when she ran into a young man "Oh I'm sorry" Cat said getting her bearings  
  
"My fault, I'm in a hurry I'm going to be late," the man said  
  
"Oh well then don't let me keep you," Cat said stepping aside  
  
"Good night" the man said running towards the hospital. Cat got in her car and headed back to her apartment, she got in the door and threw her keys and coat on the table and headed to her bedroom to put her pajamas on, she came back into the living room and turned her answering machine on   
  
"Hi cat its Sarah, let me know how things went love ya," the first message said  
  
  
"Hi Catherine its Michael, we bumped into each other tonight and you dropped your wallet I'll keep it here for you and you can come and pick it up on your next shift just wanted to let you know before you freaked out" the second message said  
  
"Michael hmm?" Catherine said sitting down on the couch pondering her day 


	2. Chapter 2

Back at one  
Part 2  
  
Catherine arrived the next day hoping to meet the man who had found her wallet "Catherine?" a voice said from behind her  
  
"Oh so you must be Michael?" she said  
  
"Yeah I guess you're looking for this" Gallant said holding her wallet out   
  
"Thank you very much," she said, "So are you a doctor or a med student?" she asked  
  
"A med student fourth year" he said   
  
"Oh neat I'm a fourth year too," Catherine said taking a seat behind the desk  
  
"Well, where did you go to med school at I don't remember you from any of my classes" Gallant said  
  
"Oh that's cause I went to the school in Washington, to tell you the truth the Marines are paying my way through med school" Catherine said  
  
"Marine huh? I'm in the Air Force" Gallant said  
  
"Oh so what rank are you?" she asked  
  
"Lieutenant" Gallant said  
  
"Well I guess that's one more thing we have in common Michael" Cat said "Lieutenant Catherine Mackenzie" Cat said standing up  
  
"Well I better get back to work otherwise Carter will be looking for me" Gallant said   
  
"Nice to meet you Michael" Cat said  
  
"Oh just call me Gallant everyone else does" Gallant said leaving  
  
"What was that all about?" Chuny said from behind her  
  
"What do you mean?" Cat said blushing  
  
"Oh come on do you think I'm blind, I could totally tell that you were flirting with him" she said  
  
"I was not now if you'll excuse me I have some work to do" Cat said leaving the admit area almost tripping off the chair  
  
"In love?" Haleah asked  
  
"Oh yeah" Chuny said with a smile. Catherine tried the whole day not to run into Gallant until she was called into her first trauma  
  
"Cat, what are you doing right now?" Carter asked  
  
"Um I've got a disimpactation in four that Pratt wanted me to do" Catherine said  
  
"You want to do something else?" he asked  
  
"Please" she said  
  
"Good there is a trauma coming in auto versus pedestrian" Carter said   
  
"I'm right behind you" Cat said running to get a gown and some gloves, she ran outside to meet the ambulance with Carter when she saw him out there  
  
"Catherine" Gallant said a little uneasy  
  
"Gallant, you helping too?" she asked  
  
"Yeah I've got the truck driver with Weaver" Gallant said  
  
"Cool, good luck" Cat said as she saw the ambulances pull up  
  
"Okay one, two, three" Carter said pulling the patient onto the bed "Cat you ever done an intubation?" Carter asked  
  
"On a cadaver" she said  
  
"Well here is your chance to do it on a live one" Carter said handing her the scope  
  
"Okay" Cat said a little uneasy, she took the scope and performed it like a pro  
  
"Good job Cat I think this patient is stable now" Carter said pushing the patient towards the elevator. Cat stood in the middle of the room for a while she couldn't believe she pulled that off so well she stood there until she heard someone come into the room  
  
"How's your patient?" Gallant asked  
  
"Good I even got to perform my first intubation" Cat said  
  
"Wow, I didn't get to do one of those for at least a month" he said   
  
"Yeah and it only took me three months in med-school to actually get it right" she laughed  
  
"Cat what are you doing in here?" Pratt asked from the doorway  
  
"Carter asked me to help him on a trauma" she said  
  
"Well I don't see a trauma in here right now get back to work" Pratt said walking off  
  
"Is he always in this good of a mood?" she asked Gallant  
  
"Sometimes" Gallant said  
  
"See you around" Cat said walking off  
  
"Yeah see you around" Gallant said walking off  
  
~*~  
Later in the lounge  
  
"So do you like her?" Abby asked Gallant  
  
"I don't know I mean I've only known her for a short time but I feel like this instant attraction to her" he said  
  
"Well then why don't you ask her out?" Abby asked  
  
"Cause I'm to nervous I haven't been out on a date since I don't know when" he said pacing the room  
  
"Just go up to her take her aside and ask her plain and simple" Abby said  
  
"Okay I can do that" Gallant said getting up to go find her. Gallant found her at the desk talking on the phone  
  
"Yeah I know, don't worry we can talk about it when I get home" she said on the phone  
"I love you too, bye" she said hanging up the phone "You need something Gallant?" Cat asked  
  
"Um no I was just looking for Carter" he said   
  
"Oh well I think he went into curtain three" Cat said picking her chart up and walking away. Abby came up behind him   
  
"Any luck?" she asked  
  
"No I think she has a boyfriend" Gallant said mustering a smile and walking away 


	3. Chapter 3

Back at One  
Part 3  
  
Catherine finally made it home; she put her stuff on the table by the door and saw a sleeping figure on the couch. She slowly approached the small boy and gently woke him up "Dylan, what are you doing out here?" she asked her son  
  
"I thought you said we were going to talk when you got home mom," Dylan said  
  
"I did say that didn't I?" she said "So why don't you want to go to school tomorrow?" she asked  
  
"Cause Mrs. Coen has bad breath," Dylan said  
  
"I know honey but, I can't buy you a gas mask I can't afford it right now" she said jokingly  
  
"Aww, can't I at least stay home tomorrow?" the boy asked  
  
"No, you have to go to school sorry" she said  
  
"Aw but mom" he protested  
  
"But nothing now get to bed" she said scooting him to his bedroom  
  
"Love you mom" Dylan said hugging her   
  
"I love you too, now good night." she said shutting the door behind him. Catherine got her pajamas on and sat down in front of the TV when she heard the phone ring "Hello," she said kind of annoyed  
  
"That's a nice way to answer the phone," the voice said on the other line  
  
"Hi Sarah, sorry I've had a tough day" Cat said  
  
"That's okay how's work going?" Sarah said  
  
"So far so good I just don't like my resident" Cat said  
  
"Well this one couldn't be as bad as the other one" Sarah said  
  
"True, how is Bud doing?" Cat asked  
  
"He's getting better every day he says hi," Sarah said  
  
"Well tell him I said hi to and Harriet, listen Sarah I've got to get going I've got an early shift tomorrow" Cat said  
  
"Okay give my nephew a kiss for me" Sarah said  
  
"I will, love you" Cat said hanging up the phone  
  
~*~  
The next day  
  
"Catherine you're late" Pratt said as he saw her running in the doors  
  
"I'm sorry I had a small problem this morning" Catherine said signing in  
  
"No excuses, be on time" Pratt said walking away  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just mad cause someone pissed in his Cheerios this morning" Gallant said  
  
"Thanks I had some car problems this morning, darn thing wouldn't start had to take it to the shop and now I've got to find a ride home tonight" Catherine said  
  
"I've got a car I'll take you home" Gallant said  
  
"Thanks Gallant I'll take you up on your offer" Catherine said   
  
"Cat Gallant need you now" Pratt said pushing a kid through the ambulance bay doors  
  
"What do we got?" Cat asked  
  
"Five year old male drowning victim" Pratt said, "Okay on my count 1, 2, 3," he continued placing her on the bed. After an hour of working on the kid they got her stabilized  
  
"Nice job, Cat" Gallant said  
  
"Thanks I can't believe that kids parents let her wander off like that," Cat said taking off her gloves  
  
"I guess it happens" Gallant said  
  
"Man I'm hungry in all my haste I forgot to eat breakfast this morning" Cat said   
  
"Well how bout we go over to Docs my treat" Gallant said  
  
"Okay, give me five minutes and I'll meet you over there" Cat said going towards the desk "Randy if Pratt is looking for me, tell him I'm over at Docs and he can page me" she said grabbing her purse  
  
"No problem" Randy said smacking her gum. Catherine ran across the street avoiding getting hit by an oncoming truck   
  
"Jerk" she muttered under her breath, she walked in and saw him in the back talking to the waitress. "You better not be ordering for me," she said jokingly  
  
"No mam" Gallant said standing up when she got to the table  
  
"You live up to your last name" Cat said taking off her coat and sitting down  
  
"Well my mom always taught me how to be polite," Gallant said   
  
"Well I'll have to thank her sometime" Cat said joking, as she said her pager went off "Sheesh I just got here and he is already paging me" she said turning her pager off   
  
"I'll go with you" Gallant said getting up, they got to the ambulance bay and saw two ambulances pull up  
  
"You two better gown up we've got multiple GSW's coming some jerk shot up an elementary school" Carter said meeting the first ambulance   
  
"Great" Cat muttered gathering herself a gown and running to meet an ambulance with Gallant  
  
"5 year old boy gunshot to the lower extremity and a broken leg" Zadro said pulling the little boy out  
  
"Oh my god" Cat said as she saw the boy being pulled out 


	4. Chapter 4

Back at One   
Pt 4  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" Cat said to herself as she left the trauma room  
  
"You okay Cat?" Gallant asked as he followed her out  
  
"You do everything to protect your child, send them off to school thinking they will be safe and some jerk comes and shoots up a school," Cat said trying to hold her composure  
  
"He is going to be okay Cat, Romano wont let anything happen to him" Gallant said putting an arm around her  
  
"Thanks Gallant, I don't know what I would do if anything happened to him" Cat said finally giving into her emotions and crying  
  
~*~  
  
"So this is the new med students son?" Romano asked Elizabeth as they worked on Dylan  
  
"Yeah, she is waiting in the waiting room. You want me to talk to her?" Elizabeth asked  
  
"Yeah I don't think I'm suited to talk to her about her son" Romano said writing notes in the chart and walking off  
  
"Is he okay? I don't know what I would do if I lost him" Cat said standing up as she saw Elizabeth come in  
  
"Yes he's okay, the operation was a complete success and he'll be out in a couple of days," Elizabeth said  
  
"Thank you Dr. Corday" Cat said   
  
"Your welcome" Elizabeth said as she walked off  
  
"How is he doing?" Gallant asked  
  
"He is going to be okay, I think I might have to send him to a different school but he'll be okay" Cat said  
  
"Hey, when was the last time you ate?" Gallant asked   
  
"Well I think it was yesterday," Cat said   
  
"Come on I'll buy" Gallant said. They walked to Doc Magoos where they saw Susan and Carter  
  
"Hey guys" Susan said as she saw them walk in  
  
"Hi Dr Lewis" Cat said  
  
"How is your son?" Carter asked  
  
"He is going be okay, he will be in a cast for a couple of weeks but I don't know about the emotional scars" Cat said   
  
"I'm sorry Cat" Carter said  
  
"Thank you Dr. Carter" Cat said looking at the table in front of her. Suddenly a figure came running through the doors of Docs wearing a Marine uniform  
  
"Cat" the woman said  
  
"Sarah, oh my god, I'm so glad that you are here" Cat said hugging her sister   
  
"How is Dylan?" Sarah asked  
  
"He is going to be okay," Cat said  
  
"You going to introduce us?" Susan said   
  
"Oh I'm sorry Sarah this is John Carter, Susan Lewis, and Michael Gallant. Guys this is my big sister Sarah McKenzie" Cat said  
  
"Nice to meet you all" Sarah said sitting down  
  
"So Sarah you're in the Marines?" Gallant asked  
  
"You can call me Mac, and yes I'm a Lieutenant Colonel" Mac said  
  
"That's interesting" Carter said   
  
"Sarah, I mean Mac are you hungry?" Gallant asked  
  
"Actually I am I had a big case today and hadn't had time to eat or anything" Mac said  
  
"Case?" Susan asked  
  
"Oh I'm with the JAG corp. I tried to get Cat here to join but she decided to become a doctor instead" Mac said playfully shoving Cat  
  
"Yeah so who did win you or Harm?" Cat asked  
  
"Very funny, actually the case isn't over yet" Mac said   
  
"Well, you're going to have to excuse us we have an early day tomorrow, you ready to go Susan?" Carter asked getting up  
  
"Yeah, it was really nice meeting you Mac" Susan said shaking Mac's hand  
  
"You too, hopefully it wont be the last time" Mac said  
  
"So you want to go ahead and come over to my apartment Mac?" Cat asked  
  
"Yeah, I want to call Chloe she was worried about Dylan" Mac said   
  
"Thanks for dinner Gallant" Cat said getting up from the table  
  
"Your welcome Cat, and it was very nice to meet you Colonel McKenzie" Gallant said  
  
"You don't have to call me that its just Mac" she said shaking Gallants hand "So what's with him does he have a crush on you" Mac said as they left the restaurant  
  
"I don't know I like him a lot but I think he has a girlfriend" Cat said as they got into Mac's rental  
  
"I think you should pursue him he's not that bad looking" Mac said  
  
"Yeah how many times have I told you the same thing with Harm and you are still dancing around each other" Cat said  
  
"That's a whole different story" Mac said   
  
"How's that" Cat asked  
  
"Well…I don't know it is" Mac said getting a little defensive  
  
"Well if you don't do something soon I'll just have to call him and tell him how much you love him" Cat said  
  
"You do that and I'll kill you" Mac said joking "okay where exactly are we going?" Mac said   
  
"Oh just take a right here and its that big gray apartment building" Cat said  
  
"I wont stay here long I just need some clothes then I'm going back to the hospital, but you're welcome to stay here and sleep in my bed if you want to" Cat said as they walked into the apartment  
  
"Thanks Cat I'll come by later tonight to see Dylan" Mac said  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey Dylan its mommy" Cat said sitting at his bedside "I love you very much I want you to know that" she said stroking his forehead  
  
"I'm sure he knows that" said the figure in the doorway  
  
"Hey Gallant" Cat said looking up at him  
  
"I was just coming up here to see how he was doing" Gallant said sitting down in the other chair  
  
"Dr. Corday said his vitals are stable and he is going to okay, they're going to send DeRaad up tomorrow to talk to him before he goes home" Cat said  
  
"Good, cause he's probably going to be an emotional mess after all this" Gallant said "What time are you on?" he asked  
  
"10, how about you?" she asked  
  
"Now I'm just trying to avoid working" Gallant said  
  
"Well you shouldn't spend too much time up here I'm sure Weaver will have a heart attack" Cat said  
  
"You're right" Gallant said looking at his watch "Hey Cat, I was wondering when Dylan comes home would it be okay if I came over and cooked him a welcome home meal" he said  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he would really enjoy that" Cat said 


	5. Chapter 5

Back at One   
Pt 5  
  
"Okay they are coming hide," Mac said as she saw Cat and Dylan walk up the stairs to the apartment building   
  
"Is there something going on upstairs mom?" Dylan asked  
  
"No why do you ask?" Cat said  
  
"Aunt Mac was acting weird the last time she visited" Dylan said  
  
"She is a little weird already," Cat said as they got out of the elevator  
  
"SURPRISE!!" everyone said as they entered the apartment  
  
"I thought there was nothing going on mom," Dylan said as he saw all moms' friends around him  
  
"Welcome home Dylan" Mac said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Thank you aunt Mac" Dylan said "Is Uncle Harm with you this time" Dylan asked  
  
"No he was very busy but he does say hi" Mac said   
  
"Hey Dylan how you feeling?" Gallant asked  
  
"Hi Gallant thanks for that model airplane you gave me" Dylan said  
  
"Your welcome, I've got dinner going so I better get back to it" Gallant said leaving the group  
  
"I'll help you" Mac said following him into the kitchen  
  
"So what do you want to do Dylan?" Cat asked as they walked over to the couch  
  
"I think I want to lay down for a while is that okay mom?" Dylan  
  
"Sure honey, I'll tell you when dinner is ready" Cat said giving her son a hug. She walked into the kitchen to see Mac and Gallant talking  
  
"I really want to get to know her better I just don't know how to approach her," Gallant said not noticing Cat standing in the doorway  
  
"Well she's not that easy to talk about on that subject Michael you just got to tell her how you feel" Mac said  
  
"Thanks Colonel McKenzie" Gallant said  
  
"Michael I've told you this already call me Mac" she said  
  
"So is dinner almost ready?" Cat asked trying to pretend she just walked in  
  
"Yep, just got to set the table" Gallant said  
  
"Oh I'll do that, besides I'm really the only one who knows where everything is," Cat said getting out the plates and silverware  
  
"I'll go get Dylan" Mac said leaving the room  
  
"Hey can you hand me some glasses?" Cat said pointing to the cupboard behind her  
  
"Sure, um Cat I want to ask you something" Gallant said a little bit of uneasiness in his voice  
  
"What's that?" Cat asked nonchalantly   
  
"Well I didn't want to say it when Dylan was in the hospital but I think its better now or never" Gallant said   
  
"What's up?" Cat asked  
  
"Well I was wondering if you were free sometime and maybe sometime we can I don't know go out on a date?" Gallant said, "If you don't want to I understand perfectly"   
  
"No I would love to, Mac is going to be here for a couple of more days maybe I can ask her to baby-sit Dylan one night" Cat said  
  
"Great I'll check my schedule" Gallant said with a grin on his face  
  
~*~  
After Dinner  
  
"So did you ask her?" Mac asked  
  
"Yes," Gallant said  
  
"And?" Mac asked anxiously   
  
"She said yes" Gallant said excitement in his voice  
  
"Great I'm so happy for you two" Mac said giving him a hug  
  
"Thanks Mac, I just hope I am good enough for her," Gallant said  
  
"I know you are, Gallant you'll do fine" Mac said  
  
"So are you and Gallant going to go out?" Dylan asked his mom as she tucked him into bed  
  
"Who told you that?" Cat asked  
  
"Aunt Mac" Dylan said  
  
"Well your aunt Mac will get in trouble later for that one" Cat said  
  
"I love you mom," Dylan said  
  
"I love you too, and I'm so glad that you are home" Cat said giving Dylan a kiss on the forehead "Sweet dreams hon." Cat said turning off the light  
  
"She did what?" Gallant asked  
  
"She went right up to him and was basically all over him, it took me and Harriet to pull her off of him" Mac said laughing  
  
"You aren't telling him about the first time I met the Admiral are you?" Cat asked blushing  
  
"Of course not" Mac said trying to hold back a giggle  
  
"What she is telling you is a complete lie, there was an evil twin I had years ago and I killed her," Cat said laughing  
  
"Don't let her lie to you Gallant" Mac said jokingly "Is it that late?" Mac said looking at her watch "I need to get some sleep, thanks again for dinner Gallant, goodnight guys" Mac said going into the other room  
  
"I think she does that sometimes just to tell me who's the older sister" Cat said settling into the couch  
  
"So how long has she been in the JAG corp.?" Gallant asked  
  
"Six years I believe, she's a really good attorney, I would definitely use her if I needed one" Cat said  
  
"Never had a use for one, knock on wood" Gallant said   
  
"How long have you worked at that hospital?" Cat asked  
  
"Not too long it just feels longer" Gallant said shifting his weight in the chair he was sitting in, it was uncomfortable but he didn't want to say anything  
  
"I know that chair is uncomfortable, you want to sit over here by me" Cat said scooting over  
  
"Thanks" Gallant said as he moved  
  
"You know you've got a really great kid," Gallant said  
  
"Yeah I think I'll keep him," Cat said sarcastically  
  
"His mom isn't that bad either" Gallant said looking deep into Cat's eyes  
  
"Lieutenant are you trying to make a move on me?" Cat said coyly  
  
"I don't know, I have never felt this way with anyone else you just bring the best out in me Cat" Gallant said as he moved in for a kiss  
  
"No I can't do this," Cat said pulling away from him  
  
"Okay I understand, besides I need to go home anyway" Gallant said getting up from the couch  
  
"I'm sorry Gallant" Cat said walking him to the door  
  
"That's okay I moved too soon" Gallant said getting his coat on  
  
"We still on for this weekend?" Cat asked  
  
"Yeah of course, good night" Gallant said kissing her on the cheek 


	6. Chapter 6

Back at One   
Pt 5  
  
Disclaimer: I dont own Sarah "Mac" McKenzie, she belongs to Bellisarius entertainment. I dont own Gallant either but he is tied up in my closet if you want him later. I dont own the song used in this fic either I was just listening to it and thought it would work for this chapter  
  
"You look good mom, why don't you go" Dylan said to his mother who had just tried on her tenth outfit  
  
"Yes Cat will you just get out of here now" Mac said coming into the room with a bowl of popcorn  
  
"All right guys I love you thanks for doing this again Mac" Cat said grabbing her coat and running out the door. She ran outside and hailed a cab "South side café" she told the driver, the drove a long time to a little restaurant by the river "Thanks keep the change" she said giving the driver money  
  
"You're a little late" Gallant said jokingly as he saw her walk in the door  
  
"Sorry it was Dylan" Cat said giving him a hug  
  
"That's okay, besides they haven't called my name to be seated yet" Gallant said giving a side wards glance at the waiter  
  
"Slip him some money it always works for me" Cat said handing him a $5 bill  
  
"Okay it worked we're going next" Gallant said coming back over to Cat. They followed the waiter to a back table that was lit with candles  
  
"Here you go" the waiter said handing him and Cat menus "Would you like to order a bottle of wine?" he asked   
  
"Sure, one of your best" Gallant said   
  
"So do you know if anything is good here?" Cat asked after the waiter left  
  
"I don't know I'm used to eating pizzas, the sirloin looks good" Gallant said looking at the menu  
  
"I don't want to order anything to expensive this is our first date" Cat said smiling  
  
"Order anything you want don't mind the prices" he said winking, the waiter came back and took their orders and left Cat and Gallant with nothing to talk about  
  
"So, what got you to join the Marine Corps?" Gallant asked  
  
"I don't know, I always looked up to Sarah and I saw how much she loved the marines and I thought it would do me some good, since our father wasn't very much in our lives and well neither was our mother so she was like both to me" Cat said "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" she asked  
  
"I've got a whole bunch of them," Gallant said laughing a little "They are all pretty much in the army except for my sister" he said  
  
"Oh I guess she dodged a bullet there didn't she?" Cat said laughing  
  
"Well, she's autistic and she's a teacher, so she does the community some service" he said  
  
"Oh Michael I'm so sorry I didn't know" she said  
  
"No that's okay I haven't told a lot of people about that" he said looking at the table in front of him. They were both pretty silent and then their food came and they ate in silence until the check came "So are you about ready to go?" he asked  
  
"Yeah, lets grab our coats and we're out of here" Cat said getting up  
  
"So what do you want to do now?" Gallant asked as they stood outside of the restaurant  
  
"I don't know what do you usually do around here?" Cat asked  
  
"Well I've got an idea" Gallant said walking out into the street "Taxi!" he yelled. The taxi pulled up and both Cat and Gallant got inside  
  
"Where to lovebirds?" the driver asked  
  
"The pier please" Gallant said. They finally got there and they exited the cab   
  
"Oh my Michael this place is beautiful" Cat said as she saw the Ferris Wheel lit up  
  
"I know a good friend told me about this place a long time ago" Gallant said choking up a little  
  
"What happened to this friend?" Cat asked as they sat down on one of the benches  
  
"He was a doctor at the hospital his name was Mark Greene and he unfortunately died of brain tumor last year" Gallant said, "He told me this was the place that he first told his girlfriend that he loved her  
  
"Oh wow, how special," Cat said, "I can see why he liked this place so much its so beautiful"   
  
  
"Do you hear that music?" Gallant asked referring to the faintly hear music from the fair grounds  
  
"Yeah I do" Cat said  
  
"You want to dance?" he asked standing up  
  
"Here?" Cat asked astonished  
  
"Good of place as any" he said reaching his hand out for hers  
  
~*~  
  
This years love had better last  
Heaven knows it's high time  
And I've been waiting on my own too long  
But when you hold me like you do  
It feels so right  
I start to forget  
How my heart gets torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Feeling like you can't go on  
  
Turning circles when time again  
It cuts like a knife oh yeah  
If you love me got to know for sure  
Cos it takes something more this time  
Than sweet sweet lies  
Before I open up my arms and fall  
Losing all control  
Every dream inside my soul  
And when you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
  
So who's to worry?  
If our hearts get torn  
When that hurt gets thrown  
Don't you know this life goes on?  
And won't you kiss me  
On that midnight street  
Sweep me off my feet  
Singing ain't this life so sweet  
  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
This years love had better last  
  
~*~  
  
Gallant kept Cat close to him as they kept swaying even though the music was over. He looked deep into her eyes and saw again what he saw the other night  
  
"Cat?" he said  
  
"Yes Michael" she said still lost in his arms  
  
"I think I'm going to kiss you again," Gallant said leaning in   
  
"I think I just might have to kiss you back," Cat said as she pressed forward and felt his warm lips touch hers in a kiss that left Cat unstable  
  
"Wow I think I might have just lost all medical knowledge," Gallant said jokingly  
  
"Wow me too" Cat said as she laughed  
  
"You know I don't think I've ever had this great of a night" Gallant said as the were sitting in the taxi on the way back to Cats apartment  
  
"Me neither I say we definitely do it again" Cat said taking Michaels hand in hers. They finally got back to Cats apartment and Michael walked her to the door  
  
"Well I guess this is where we part ways huh?" Gallant said shifting his weight on his feet  
  
"Yeah I don't think I wanted this night to really end" Cat said leaning up against the wall  
  
"Well we'll see each other tomorrow, and by then all the rumors will run rampant on what we did tonight" Gallant said laughing  
  
"Yeah nothing is ever a secret around there I haven't been there that long and already figured that one out" she said  
  
"Well good night Cat" Gallant said leaning in for another kiss that again left Cat unstable  
  
"Good night Michael" she said as he left. She walked back into the apartment to see Mac and Dylan pretending to be asleep on the couch "Okay guys how much of that were you watching" she asked  
  
"Oh not all of it" Dylan said jokingly  
  
"Isn't it past your bedtime young man?" Cat asked  
  
"Okay good night mom" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek  
  
"Good night hon don't forget to brush your teeth" Cat said as she heard a groan from him   
  
"So I take it the date went well?" Mac asked gathering up the bowl from the popcorn they ate  
  
"Yeah it went very well I think this guy will be a lot better then David" Cat said plopping down on the couch 


End file.
